Midnight Sun
by MegAnimeXIII
Summary: A tragic death leads a girl to become a new subbordinant in the 6th divison and Captain Kuchiki has decided to move on. ByakuyaXoc RenjixEveryone haha RukiaXIchigo others to come. Remember reviews motivation, so please, plese review, it helps me a lot
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. My first day as a soul reaper in the soul society. I sped through my training as the soul Reaper academy, training was usually completed after 6 years of grueling konsos but I finished in half the time. I would say I thought I was hot shit… until now. Here I am, standing face to face with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. The Captain towered over me. I stand at about 5'2, the captain a lofty 5'11. That's gigantic to me. He seemed to look down at me in disgust. The Captain's air made me shake a little, causing Lieutenant Abarai to send a slanty eyed smirk towards his captain. Ichigo stood there silently, too preoccupied with looking me over then to actually say something. Rukia, who was about my size, broke the awkward, cold silence that surrounded us.

"It is great to have a Soul Reaper of your talent joining our forces in the Soul Society." She stated, clasping her tiny hands around my shoulders. "No one has passed the academy that fast since my brother down there achieved his status in 2 years." she continued as she pointed down the line at the captain. He turned away slightly from her finger.

"I finished a year later then the great captain did?" I thought. I secretly sent a glace down to the captain. He just stood there , stubborn as ever, no emotion and no movement. His shihakusho was blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. Rukia was still talking and welcoming me as ignored her and stared lifelessly at her brother, the man I had heard so much about and aspired to impress. His inert expressions lead me to see he truly belonged to the Kuchiki clan, one of the four noble families of Soul Society. From the few feet I stood away from him I could clearly see the Kenseikan headpiece, which marked his noble rank as the 28th head of the Kuchiki family. His head piece although very impressive, only reminded me of sushi. Along with the Kenseikan, was his beautiful scarf. I heard it was called ginpaku Kazahana no usurious, and was a family air loom, handed down to him. All I heard really heard was that the tiny scarf was worth the amount of ten large houses. I noticed I had been staring at Byakuya and I think he noticed too. The captain was also staring at me a small smirk curling up on his lips. A pale blush appeared on my cheeks, forcing me to look down , quite embarrassed. I then heard Ichigo clear his throat, the first sound he made all day, forcing me to look up quickly. A girl about my size was now standing in front of me. She looked to be much stronger and faster then I ever hoped to be. She was dressed in the traditional black soul reapers kimono but had pink lace around the edges. Her zanpakuto seemed to missing, its sheath laying empty against her body. The girl had dark brown hair and it was arranged in choppy layers resting just above her shoulders. She smiled timidly at me, gaining approval from the other girl next to her. She was much taller then her friend. She had to be at least 5'8. Her long black hair reflected the hot sun and reached the middle of her back. The dark hair complemented her olive complexion and dark eyes. She was too dressed in the traditional kimono of a soul reaper but a red sash held her zanpakuto in place. This zanpakuto was nothing like I had ever seen , I was huge, ever bigger then captain Kuchiki's. It had to be at least 8 feet long and the tip seemed to hover just slightly above the hot pavement. I stood there, awed by the strength and beauty of the two soul reapers before me.

"This is Uta and Mikazuki." The voice I heard shattered any concentration I ever hoped of having. Its deep and haunting tone echoed through every cavity in my body, making me shiver. It could have only belonged to one person, the captain. He continued on, "They will take you to where you will be staying." The two girls took this as my dismissal and grabbed my hands to lead me away. I bowed to each superior as I passed. Byakuya had that same look of disgust present on his face when I looked at him. Before I passed I bowed to him respectfully and he looked away towards the sky. He breathed quietly, "Don't make me have to look after you."

"Yes Captain," I answered quickly. I was glad the girls walked quickly because I wanted to get away from there as fast as possible. Ichigo and Renji were pretty much silent, which was creepy, Rukia was overly friendly… creepy and Captain Kuchiki's eyes burned into my flesh like tiny bullets of fire. The girls in front of me were chattering on as if none of this ridiculous welcoming ceremony had never happened. Their talk reminded me of the halls in the high school I used to go to before I died. They seemed to be happy here, that was comforting at least. We stopped walking about half a mile from where we left the four superiors, in front of a small white house. Even though it was small it looked extremely inviting. We walked inside the tiny doorway and I looked around astounded by the beauty of the small place.

"Welcome home," said Uta

"I live here alone?" I asked, perplexed by the situation.

"Of course not!" Mikazuki answered back. "You live with us." I felt rude living with girls I never even introduced myself too.

"Oh, by the way my name is Sayuri," I told them bowing slightly.

"That name suits you perfectly," Uta laughed, "because your small, like me." She giggled again and clasped her hands together. I smiled a bit more, feeling even better. They then showed me to my new room. I was small but very nice. The bed was neatly made and upon the white blanket was the same symbol that Captain Kuchiki wears upon his back.

"That Symbol means your part of the 6th division with us," Mikazuki said smiling at me.

"And Byakuya Kuchiki is your Captain, so be prepared." Uta finished and she handed me my new black kimono.

"Thank… I started, as her hand came up to my lips.

"Hey Mikazuki, did you hear that?" Uta asked her counterpart. The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like 10 minuets without blinking or moving. Just then the glass from the sky window above us broke sending shards of dagger like glass tumbling all around us.

"Komomaru sing!" Uta shouted out as I saw a gleaming zanpakuto of silver, and a flash of red and black fall from the broken sky light. The man fell fast as Uta blocked herself with what I thought was her zanpakuto. The sound of metal meeting metal resonated in the small house and I looked up from the debris to see Renji being held of by little Uta and what seemed to be an invisible zanpakuto. This was insane.

"Renji you dumbass what the hell are you doing?" Uta asked through gritted teeth.

"Captain K sent me to see how you girls were getting along," Renji answered back sounding a little more winded then little Uta.

"Aww, that's bullshit Renji, you just wanted to barge in here hoping to see someone naked and be a damn perve!" Mikazuki yelled.

"Damn, you girls know me too well," Renji laughed as he and Uta broke from the position they were holding. As he turned to leave, I heard a swift movement, my eyes could not catch up to the speed of the movement but it seemed a sword was being wielded. A slice was next and a lock of Renji's red hair fell to the marble floor. It floated to his feet gently and looked behind him with a boastful smirk to see Uta putting away what seemed to be her imaginary sword.

"Fast," Renji said his smile growing wider as he stared at his severed hair on the floor.

"Yeah and the next time you barge in here un-invited it will be that pretty little face of yours cut instead of your hair," Uta growled.

"Yes Uta," Renji said bowing slightly and without another word he was gone.

"What an asshole," Mikazuki said beginning to sweep up the glass.

"Yeah, but that's Renji," agreed Uta bringing over a garbage can.

" Is he always like that?" I asked the girls. They looked at me and laughed.

"Yes!" they said together. I began to laugh with them.

"Hey how are we gonna fix this crap," Mikazuki asked pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh the Captain will have someone take care of it," Uta answered her. I heard this conversation from the bathroom because I was told to go put on my shihaksho. It was plain, just black but on the inside sleeve the same symbol on my blanket was neatly stitched into it. I smiled and thought of my Captain. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking of that face and it frightened me. I exited the bathroom, to oohs and ahhs from Uta and Mikazuki.

"Wait till the Captain sees you!" Uta exclaimed. This comment caught my attention.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I slowly rubbed a wrinkle away from my Shihaksho.

"He will just be proud of you, that's all," Mikazuki answered, sending a quick glance down to Uta who looked away with one turn of her head. I found that a little odd but I decided that wasn't something to worry about. I had some questions for these Shinagamis.

"Uta," I started, following here into the kitchen. "Can I ask you about your zanpakuto?"

"Oh, about Komomaru?" she answered blissfully. I nodded to her. "Well my constantly flowing spirit energy creates the opportunity for my zanpakuto to go unseen."

"Your sword is invisible?" I asked the little shinagami in disbelief. The thought of wielding an invisible sword astounded me.

"Yes, until komomaru enters into Bankai he hides his true face."

"Yeah no need to hide in Bankai form," I added. Uta smiled at me and shook her head in agreement. A silence fell over us but as soon as I notice it was happening something interrupted it. A small bell resonated throughout the house.

"Uta, Mikazuki!" a voice came through a small speaker from the ceiling above us. "Captain Kuchiki wants to see you in the front quarter for your orders immediately!"

"Yes Renji, we will be right there."

"Good you freakin' smart asses," he answered them back.

"Hey Renji," they called up into the speaker. "Next time you are going to insult us you might want to remember to take your finger of that damn button." A quick click and no answer was the only thing returned from Renji. The girls laughed at him uproariously. I truly believed they love to piss of Renji as much as possible. It was awfully amusing. Mikazuki picked up her zanpakuto from its resting place on her bed and placed it in the sash attached to her shihaksho. Uta checked herself in the mirror before coming to me.

"Sayuri, we have to go meet with the captain so you can just hang out here for a little while and maybe get some rest.

"Sure," I answered her accompanying my answer with a little nod. Truth was I wanted to go see the Captain. I still didn't understand what it was about Byakuya-Sama that made me of think of him constantly, maybe it was those eyes. I just played it off as his superiority made me feel most important for because after all I was his squad. This was obviously a lie.

The girls finished getting ready to leave, making sure they looked presentable and perfect in front of the captain. I was sitting on my bed listening to the commotion of them downstairs. They called their final goodbyes to me as they opened the door. My sharpened senses heard a key enter the door and a lock click. I sighed as I relieved I was alone, alone to think, alone to breath, alone to let my mind wander. Where is he first place my mind went? Not to my new surroundings, not my new family, not my home in the soul society but right on to captain Kuchiki, the one and only. What the hell was wrong with me? My thoughts became flooded with his image, his strong jaw which seemed to be chiseled from stone, and his dark eyes smoldering into every crevice of my brain.

"Ugh, what the hell?" my mind screamed to me. I threw my body down flat on my bed, face into the pillows trying to smother the feeling out of me. I kicked my feet in protest, like a 3 year old child not getting their way. I must be going insane. My stomach grew tense as I imagined my first mission by the Captain's side. My face went red with heated blood and it formed a pink blush on my cheeks. I lifted my body up to slam it back down with increasing force, hoping the collision would knock any thoughts of Byakuya Kuchiki out of me. It didn't instead I got I kind of sick. I sat up, anchoring myself on to the bed trying to keep the whole room from spinning. I leaned up against the backboard of my bed, thinking, just random thoughts trying anything to clear my head of Kuchiki. After all he was an ass, a freaking jerk. The only time I had ever felt this way was when I was alive. I was in love, a violent, painful love, if that makes any since at all. He was the reason I died. We got into an argument, physical and brutal, until he completely over powered me. I was thrown from 2 flights of stairs to come crashing down at the bottom of the stairs, a crumpled mass of flesh and bone. Blood was seeping from my body and I remember drawing my last breath staring up at a water stained ceiling. My family which consisted of my older sister and younger brother could get no justice for me and no peace for themselves because the coward who killed me jumped from a 3 story building, splattering his sins on the pavement below. Lucky for me though I was not stuck in the middle ground between the earth and the soul society but went directly into the academy because of my high level of spiritual energy. I came to a place where I can move on but left my sister and brother alone because of my choices. This makes me feel like just maybe I can understand Byakuya Kuchiki and what he is hiding behind those eyes. His pain is evident and his isolation most certainly isn't just because of pride and arrogance. His sorrow breaks my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke on my bed with a startled jump to see a milk white moon outside instead of the course, hot sun. I must have slept for at least 5 hours and it was not late, just a little past midnight. The girls were already asleep I could tell, so I decided to go sit outside on the steps. When I opened the door I was greeted by the warm breeze and sound of soul crickets. I sat down leaning against the closed door; my legs stretched down the stairs and closed my eyes.

"Don't you think you think you should be inside at this hour?" My eyes shot open and my body flew vertical from its resting spot.

"Uh, Uh Captain," I stuttered. "It's beautiful out tonight and I felt like spending a little time with the moon."

"Yes its beautiful," he answered.

"Pardon my intrusion Taicho, but what are you doing out and by yourself with no subordinates?"

"Walking, it always clears my mind so I can get to sleep." "Sleep is hard to come by after seeing all the things I have seen." The captain just looked away as he answered me.

"Oh, I see sir," I nodded.

"How are the girls treating you?" he asked coming beside me sitting down on the stoop next to me. My body tensed and all my muscles contracted, he made me ridiculously nervous. Byakuya sensed the uncomfortable change in my body and he pressed his hand to my leg trying to steady my shaking.

"At ease, Sayuri," he smiled. My name spilling from his lips made me shudder. It was the mix of superiority and my fear of him that catalyzed my reaction. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and I'm pretty sure it was a laugh at the ridiculous reaction. We sat for at least 10 minutes not moving watching the moon sail across the star punctured sky and the pink cherry blossom petals float gently down to lay next to each other on the walkway before he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri," he sad sadly head hanging low.

"For what, Captain?" I asked him. He smiled and lifted his head, his dark eyes blazing into mine.

"For the pain you have carried on with from your life."

"Oh Taicho, please do not feel remorse for me, I am not …"

"No it was necessary for me to say." Jesus even when he interrupted me it was polite. I looked down and away from Captain Kuchiki almost ashamed of what I was gonna ask him.

"Sir, will you tell me about Hisana?" His eyes widened a rare show of emotion.

"My dear Hisana," he began, "I gave up my families respect to be with her at every moment." "The sun, the rain, the moon all reminded me of the person Hisana was." "We were together for 5 years before she fell ill." "She died soon after but before she died she asked me to find Rukia, her little sister." My heart jumped at this statement. "You gave up your family's honor again, didn't you Captain Kuchiki?" He shook his head, gesturing a yes. I understood him now.

"Hisana was the one who made me a person." "Now that she is gone, so am I. This last statement brought tears to my eyes and I looked away too embarrassed to cry in from of Taicho. He saw me shudder as tears flooded down my face. A quick flash step and the Captain was on one knee in front of me. He took his hand and placed it gently under by chin.

"Don't waste your tears on my Sayuri," he smiled. "It was long ago." I looked to him, my eyes still spilling tears and cheeks damp with salt water. "No more tears, love," he said moving his large course thumb to my cheek wiping away my tears gently. "You're much too beautiful to cry over someone like me," he smiled entangling his fingers into my long red hair. I smiled back at him and nuzzling a little deeper into the palm of his hand. His warmth spread through me and his hands were surprisingly gentle and warm. What good could possibly come out of this, I thought to myself. But before I could answer myself little Hannoturo appeared out of nowhere.

"Captain! Captain!" Hannoturo shouted. "There has been an explosion over in division 6th. Byakuya eyes shot open almost as if he was in excessive pain.

"I'm sorry," he said before he hastily left like a flash of lightning leaving the sky. I watched them disappear getting tinier and tinier as they got further away.

"Poor Byakuya," I thought sobbing a little heavier for the one I finally realized I loved.


	3. Chapter 3

When Byakuya reached the 6th division he saw smoke and debris rising from the little home quite close to his, where Renji lived.

"Renji!" the Captain called looking for his lieutenant.

"Captain Byakuya, Captain, be careful sir, it's very dangerous over there!" Byakuya glared at Hanatarou as to say 'do you know you you're talking to?' He ran to Renji's house in a hurry searching in vain for his red headed subordinate. He jumped into the hole that was newly punched into Renji's wall from the chaos.

"Vice Captain Abarai!" he called out. As the smoke cleared bit by bit he saw Zabimaru slithering around confused and covered in plaster dust from the wall.

"Rennnjjjiii!" the Captain shouted over the disarray developing outside. He saw Renji lying on the floor rips in his shirt, hair down, messy and covered in debris. The Captain flash stepped to his needy lieutenant and picked him up off the floor to see Renji holding a jar of unopened pickles like a baby in his arms.

"All I wanted was some damn pickles," Renji spoke breathlessly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Abarai!" "You needed to use Bankai to open a god damn jar of pickles!" "You just ruined my life for good Abarai," Byakuya said regaining some of his composure. He whipped around and went straight to the door even though there was a gapping hole in the wall that would take less effort to go through. He turned his head back to look at Renji.

"This might just get you demoted." Renji ran over to the door and opened it again to call out to his Captain, but Byakuya was gone. Renji sighed and slammed the door.

Byakuya knew that sleep would be impossible with all the commotion next door. He decided it was worth a try though. He wandered up the stairs to his room, undressing along the way. By the time he was at the foot of his bed he was completely naked and flung himself into his bed.

"Fuck clothes," he said obviously exhausted and not in the mood. He lied his head on his down filled pillows and sighed trying to clear the clouds that were fogging his mind. Once the clouds has cleared he remembered the feelings from early that night and for the first time in years Byakuya Kuchiki smiled.

I sat in stillness on the steps watching the moon pass in and out through dense clouds, unable to sleep. It was starting to get chilly when the wind blew, singing its song through the cherry blossoms. I shuddered slightly but it wasn't from the cold. I rose from the frigid concrete stairs, my hands rubbing up and down my arms trying to stifle the chills. Grabbing for the doorknob I turned my head to see one single cherry blossom petal float to the ground and I smiled.

I woke to the sound of flapping wings and bird songs coming from outside my open window. I seemed to have slept later then usual but after all it was around 4 AM when I finally found sleep. I rose stretching, yawning and touching my cold feet to the cool floor, wishing my dreams could have lasted. I journeyed across the creaking floor boards to the bathroom, where a warm shower waited and my freshly washed Shihaksho was folder. While I was washing the shampoo from my hair I wondered why I wasn't receiving any orders from the Captain. After all I was "the highest quality of Shinigami" well according to the girls I was living with and the Captain himself. A very rare compliment from a stoic man. I knew my housemates were all ready up and probably training. I got dressed and decided to go make some tea and even a little breakfast. Breakfast was still a habit from when I was living. I went down the stairs expecting to find and empty table and empty house, but as I turned the corner to the kitchen I noticed the knucklehead sitting reading the morning paper, with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Good morning, Sayuri," the voice came as the paper slowly descended from the man's face and his tattooed eyebrows started to rise.

"Lieutenant Abarai ?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I asked forgetting all my manners.

"Bored…" Renji answered smirking widely.

"Riiiight," I said shaking my head like it was good reasoning.

"I made you tea Say-Chan," Renji smiled sucking up.

"Yes I can see that Renji," I said grabbing a cup that was marked with the 6th division symbol and taking a seat across the table from Renji.

"Today you will meet someone who may just be able to kick your ass," He smirked.

"Oh really, can we just ease into the getting my ass kicked situation," I asked throwing my hands up into the air.

"No subordinate, we can't!" Renji answered me sarcastically. "Now drink your tea down and let's go." A push of the chair and Renji was gone.  
"He must smoke crack," I thought to myself, putting the dirty cups in the sink before leaving. A quick flash-step and I had caught up to Renji.

"Where the hell did you just come from, did you drop from the sky?" He asked looking around confused.

"No I flashed-stepped here," I answered him looking at him like it was no big deal.

"You are an advanced subordinate aren't you?" he beamed.

"Was that sarcasm, Renji? I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No, I couldn't flash-step until Captain Kuchiki taught me it and the importance of it.

"Oh I see," I said releasing my hands from their stationary position on my hip. We walked through the divisions in silence and up the hills to the training grounds. The ground was moist as I followed behind Renji wondering where the hell he could actually be taking me. From the top of the hill I saw dust rising into the air and the tree leaves were blowing even through there was no wind. Whoever was up there was a ridiculous shinigami with extradordanary power. When I came to the peak of the hill I saw Lady Yourichi and a very tiny shinigami. She was dressed in a normal Shihaksho with a long red braid cascading down her back. As I came closer to the two fighters, I saw the great Lady Yourichi covered in blood. Deep gashes in her shoulder and chest were spurting blood and darkening the green grass below her.

"This fight is over," Renji said flatly crossing his arms, "or Yourichi will die."

"How could you say such a thing!" "How could she possibly defeat Lady yourichi!" I screamed loudly. As I said this Lady Yourichi sat down quickly, leaning up against a giant elm, as she continued to loose a lot of blood.

"Holy Crap…" I said astounded by the girl.

"Humph, like I said, this fight is over," Renji said starting to walk across the grass. He went over to Lady Yourichi who hung her head low and I followed close behind.

"Lady Yourichi," he said gently laying a hand on her shoulder, "you should go visit the 4th division, Retsu will take care of this."

"Yes," Yourichi answered visibly embarrassed. She stood up like nothing had happen and just flash-stepped away.

"Good Job," Renji said gently touching the little Shinigami's arm.

"Don't touch me Renji!!, She yelled violently pulling away from Renji's caress.

"Oh, I see you're still not over this..." Renji retorted lifting one eyebrow and cocking it towards the girl.

"Oh Renji Don't be so full of yourself," She smirked. Her attention now came to rest on me.

"Oh ho, what is this Renji?" she asked resting her hands on her hips breathing a little heavy. "Your newest bed buddy?"

"Please don't be a sour bitch about this, and no she isn't." "I bought her here for you to teach her, you to show her… everything Akako. The verbalization of the girls' name gave me chills. She scoffed and looked at Renji like he was insane. I could tell these two has a history.

"Now enlighten me, why would I do that for you Jerk off," she asked a devious grin gracing her thin face.

"No, no not for me, for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki," Renji answered her flashing a toothy grin.

"Ahhhh, sucking up to the Captain again I see," she asked him smugly. "I always thought you liked him more then any woman."

"Someone is still jealous I'm not sleeping in their bed anymore," Renji laughed. She just smiled and laughed.

"I'll show this girl how to fight for real," she answered. The blades that were connected to her arms started to glow and her spiritual pressure increased to the point where if she would release it, it would melt the skin off of my body. She was pissed, I was terrified.

"So you have noticed my elbow blades," she said looking as blood thirsty as ever. "They are my version of a Zanpakuto, just split in two!" she yelled as the glow around her body became ridiculously bright like an explosion and muscles rippled as she powered up. Her screams echoed through me and my stomach dropped to my toes. I knew that if I lost to anyone in the 11th division I would end up in ribbons. She ran full speed, like a bullet released from a gun, towards me, her blades glowing with power and gleaming in the bright light of the sun. She raised her left hand to my face to slice it in half. I flash-stepped out of the way just in time to escape stitches and planted myself behind her ready to strike. As I pulled my zanpaktou from its sheath her face beard a look of shock from my disappearance but she felt me behind her. She twisted around as if every bone in her body was made of rubber, to come face to face with my zanpaktou. Her eyes focused directly on my blade that was pressed into her forehead, expecting me to cut her in half. She let out a small pompous laugh and licked the piercing edge of my blade. She was definitely a squad 11 member. She flash-stepped before I realized I had lost my only chance and I felt her elbow blade slash my side to shreds. Blood poured from my gapping wound and darkened an already black shihaksho. I coughed and the red life force fell from my lips. Again, another cut, this time my right side, and flesh tore from bone. More blood, more red stains, both sides torn into streamers. My legs began to shake as they continued to try holding up my body. Another violent slash, and the tendon in the back of my knee now ripped, bleeding and useless. I fall. Slowly I am dying, bleeding out on a grassy knoll. I see her shadow looming over my crumpled mass of flesh and I'm sure she was smiling just like her Captain taught her. My breath became heavy and erratic. Death was certainly near. A black curtain billowed in front of me, creeping into me, an abyss.

Just as I was about to be lost I felt my body be lifted from its grassy resting place. Strong hands resting under me held me, cradling me like a baby.

"You went too far Akako." My head was resting lightly on a strong chest and when he spoke I felt vibrations from a deep voice.

"I'm terribly sorry Captain Kuchiki, I got out of hand," she smiled at him. I was embarrassed, in pain, and ultimately grateful to the captain for not letting me die. The world completely went black at the bottom of the hill.

YAY! Chapter 3 is done. Sorry this took so long to post... im lazy! So review if you want please!


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in the medical division, warm, under a cotton sheet. Retsu Unohana was hovering over me entering more clear, dripping liquid in to my IV. My face flushed again as I realized that in the time I had been asleep two Captains had doted upon me. I felt unimportant and inadequate thinking about the affectionate captains. Unohana saw my open eyes and patted my hand as she passed by to leave. My eyelids fluttered as I turned over to watch her exit my room. As I rolled over I notice a change in pressure on my bed. I almost landed on a head. I realized who the head belonged to. It was Captain Kuchiki, he had fallen asleep on the side of my frayed mattress. He was slumped over in an uncomfortable wooden chair, his body slightly rising and falling with rhythm of his breathing. I smiled as I reached up to stroke his midnight hair but stopped as I felt someone watching me. Someone was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room staring and smiling at me. My eyes squinted through the dim lighted room to realize who was sitting in the chair. Akako sat still, legs and arms crossed wearing a devilish grin on her face.

"He has been here for all three days that you were passed out," she informed me. "I don't think he would even do that for his sister," she finished.

"That's not true!!" I argued defending my Captains integrity.

"Whatever you think kid." I could see why Renji and Akako used to get along so well. I looked away from her disgusted by her hateful words. We didn't exchange words for about 5 minutes until I heard Akako clear her throat.

"Umm, hey Sayuri I'm sorry," she started. "Sorry I went overboard." Her hands traveled to her long auburn hair, which was now unbraided and wavy. His discomfort was extremely noticeable and she squirmed a bit in her seat.

"It's fine, I should have been able to defend myself properly and not learn to rely on my Captain to save me," I answered her fumbling over my words. I was completely ashamed of my ability and my eyes and body showed it. I accepted her apology even though it wasn't needed. There was nothing but silence when we figured out we had nothing else to say to each other, until I heard feet pounding down the linoleum floor. The noise stopped until the door came crashing in. One simple Karate kick to a hard oak door and the two girls were in the room. The door came screaming towards Akako and she barely looked up from the floor as she stopped the door with one finger. The two girls completely ignored Akako and rushed over to the bed completely ignoring and stepping beside the sleeping Captain. He didn't even stir from all the noise and he made me smile. Many questions were thrown my way and I just answered with the same couple of words not wanting to talk much. When the girls were convinced I was fine we began to joke about the Captain who was KO'ed on my bed. I felt truly accepted by the girls when we laughed as corny as it sounds. Soon visiting hours were over and the girls got up to leave. Uta raised an eyebrow when she noticed another person was present to hear our whole conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Akako asked eyeing the girls.

"We are in the same squad as Sayuri," Mikazuki answered gesturing to me.

"And you Uta," she turned her heard to the small girl, "you still sleeping with Renji? Akako asked anger welling in her eyes.

"No that was a mistake, I have told you that countless times," Uta answered her question.

"And I have told you countless times that I can't forgive you," Akako spoke arrogantly sending daggers through Uta's little body with her piercing eyes.

"Well Akako, maybe you should stay in the 11th division , where you belong, as well as your masochist of a Captain," Uta retorted back, not backing down from the larger girl at all. I sat in my bed a fluffed pillow in hand watching the catfight unfurl. Akako snapped and flew from her chair,

"What the hell did you just say!?" She screamed only one inch away from the smaller girl.

"I said, you should learn your goddamn place!!" The two girls bickered louder and louder and I was afraid it was going to become a bloodbath. Now I understood the resentment this pair had for each other and found myself right in the center of this triangle. Something had to give and soon it did. A voice, deep and course, raised over the two girls shouts.

"Enough, now!" It boomed like thunder echoing off of the mountains. Captain Kuchiki had awaken and was no precariously placed in between both girls. Both girls were visibly afraid of the large man because their bodies began to tremble.

"Your friend is trying to relax, to recover and you bring your tribulations into her hospital room?" He asked them condescendingly. "I think your should all excuse yourselves… now." The girls eyes were wide with fear and decided the Captain was right, they bowed slightly and shuffled out the door. Byakuya stared at the door for a while before turning to me. A small smile curled on his lips as he looked at the confusion still plastered on my face. Everyone said smiling for Byakuya Kuchiki was like winning a million dollars, it didn't happen. Then why have I seen that illusive action a few times? I came back to the present when I heard a small laugh escape from his mouth as he came back to sit in the same hard uncomfortable chair. When he was seated his hand lightly caressed the spot my IV was inserted. He felt sorry for me and I could tell. It was purely embarrassing. We sat there and said nothing, an awkward silence, just like the movies. It was absolutely ridiculous but I was falling in love with my Captain. I was glad he broke the silence first.

"How are you feeling?" he spoke hesitantly trying not to convey to much emotion. My voice was trapped dry and burning in my throat. I paused and swallowed a few times. Finally I was easy to speak.

"I'm fine Captain, healing is just taking so damn long," I answered crossing my arms and pouting a bit. "Well I would expect that," he laughed at my unrefined manners. He raised his hand to brush the hair away that was resting on his shoulders.

"This is hard, hard to see one of my subdominants' bandaged and bruised." Wait wasn't this the man from the stories, the man who tried to murder Renji. It made no sense to me. His body tensed and I could sense a change in him. His fingers ran delicately over my hand and his fingers became entwined with mine, a beautiful weaving. I blushed bright pink under the affection of my Captain, who just smiled at my idiocy. No more was our time together awkward, but caring. I had never felt something like this. He checked the clock that seemed to be unchanging and stagnant in my dream world. I didn't want this to end, didn't want him to leave me, didn't want to be with anyone else. He frowned at the face of the clock and slowly got up from his chair, undoing our delicate lacing.

"I have to get to a women's association meeting," he stated seriously as ever. The absurdness of this statement sent me into a fit of rolling laughter, very bad for the condition I was currently in.

"Fine make fun of me all you want, but when your stitches come out from your incessant laughter I don't want to hear it." he lectured. I stopped my idiotic laughter hoping I could stall him from leaving, I wanted more of the man in front of me. He must have read my mind. He leaned over the metal bar, stopping me from rolling out of my bed and gently planted a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes were still open and I was taken aback by the directness of my Captain. I relaxed into the kiss as I realized this is what my body was aching for. The kiss grew deeper and our tongues became entangled fighting for dominance, I lost of course. We were so far lost that we didn't even notice the door opening. Akako stepped silently inside and cleared her throat.

"Umm excuse me Kuchiki Taichou," she began, "the meeting is waiting on you Sir. He turned around quickly and thanked her. Then he turned back to me.

"I will be back as soon as I can," he said to me. I knew it was the truth. I smiled and weakly raised a hand to wave goodbye to him. He slowly turned until all I saw his symbol and he glided out the door. He had returned to me what I was feeling. The most amazing feeling rushed around throughout my body and the skin where Byakuya had touched me tingled with a blazing intensity. I couldn't help but smile so wide my face hurt. I rolled back into a comfortable place in the bed to wait for the tremors surging my body to stop. When my body stopped shaking I fell asleep, my heart on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya awoke to find a note, neatly folded, slid underneath his door. He was perplexed by what this piece of paper could possibly be. He bent down swiftly to pick it up and opened it quickly. His eyes scanned the brushstrokes on the paper. It was from the only person he knew that could possible write in a perfect manor, Unohana. It read, that I was unable to stay in the hospital anymore do to the lack of space and my inability to pay the bills. Also that I would need to find someone able to foot the bills to take me in or be transferred to another medical facility, never to see the Seireitei again. She wrote to him apologetically,

"My dear Captain Kuchiki, I write this to apologize, but the young girl from your squad will need more medical care, that I can not give her in this hospital. Basically we are looking for a place to put her, like another home or another facility and because she is only a low ranking officer, she has no way of payment so it will most likely be the latter. Of course moving her away will ultimately take her off of your hands and remove such heavy burdens from your shoulders. Thank your for your corporation in this matter and if you need anything, anything at all, feel free to come and see me, you know where I am. Oh, and Byakuya do not let the world weigh on your shoulders."

Retsu Unohana

Byakuya's eyes fell open with shock. He couldn't lose the second person he had ever felt so much for. He quickly dressed and put the finishing touches on in his routine, the headpiece and heavy Captain's jacket. He left his house hurriedly and flash-stepped the whole way to the 4th division. When he found himself in the 4th divisions headquarters' he headed right for Unohana's office. He knocked gently and politely on the hard oak door. Her gentle voice, just barely a whisper, came from inside the door.

"Come in," she cooed. Byakuya pushed open the heavy door slowly, preparing himself a bit and stepped inside. "Ahh Byakuya-Sama, she smiled, I was hoping to see you." She rose from her desk, gracefully. The two captains bowed to each other respectfully before Byakuya could no longer hold in what was on his mind.

"I'll pay for it all!" he said, his voice shaking just a little.

"What Captain?"

"I will take her into my home," he interrupted her.

"Well that's very kind of you Captain, but aren't you too busy for that kind of responsibility?" she asked, concerned. Byakuya's eyes grew wider and tears seemed to be forming back in his dark pupils. He came a bit closer to Unohana and gently grabbed her arm.

"Retsu, I don't care about that. I can't lose someone again, someone I lov… I truly care about," he answered her.

"Byakuya, do you love her?" Retsu asked him a bit surprised by all of this. This surly was not how the Byakuya Kuchiki she knew acted. He looked up from the floor,

"It has been more then 50 years since I have felt this way." Retsu knew at that moment, with the mention of Hisana, the answer to her question. Unohana grabbed his shoulders gently.

"Byakuya, I'm extremely happy that you have found the strength in her to move on." Byakuya's nerves were a mess and his body began to the tremble from his confession, drawn out by Unohana. His heart was pounding, almost out of his chest.

"Well then, we will get her set and let you sign the release papers." Byakuya couldn't believe it was this easy. His hands shook uncontrollably as Retsu and Isane went to fetch me. My Captain took a seat to the stop the involuntary convulsions of his hands and body. What was he so afraid of? Was he afraid of happiness? He knew he was. After all he hadn't really smiled and felt it in over 50 years, not since he met the new maggot forced to be in his squad. How would he know that in her smile he would find peace… finally. Retsu rolled me in, in a cold metal chair and I trembled in embarrassment to meet anyone's gaze. What a sorry sight I must have been. The wheels slowly turned down the carpeted hallway to Retsu's office. My body was a mass of earthquake like tremors and I feared to stare into the eyes of my new master. I came to the doorway, my eyes resting the floor in front of me, not caring about politeness. Some unknown force made me look up. I met the familiar gaze of my beloved captain. I wanted to leap from my chair but knew I would just end up tasting carpet if I did so. How could they not tell me who was taking me home. I had felt like a pet in a store waiting for my new master, when after all this it was the only person I longed for. He smiled at me and I knew he found relief in the look on my face. Retsu walked from behind the chair a few papers in her small hands. Byakuya turned away from me for just a moment and accepted the papers from Retsu. He signed them quickly and handed them back just as fast.

"Now Kuchiki-Sama, she teased a little, you have all the things you will need to care properly for her and she should be able to walk around freely, although not fully recovered, in about three weeks." Byakuya nodded and answered her with the look of gratitude in his eyes, an expression I never expected from him. He bowed politely and on the way back up he muttered a small thank you. Unohana smiled and ran her hand over her braided hair. Byakuya then came to me, looking very distant, even a little frightened. He seemed like a timid child as we left the office. Slowly pushing me down the hall to the exit, I was suddenly over come with grief and gratitude.

"Arigato Kuchiki Taichou," I sniffled letting a single tear fall to my face. He placed a soft hand on my shoulder but said not a word. Why couldn't he understand? Why doesn't he know why I'm crying, why I feel so deeply for him when ever he does those little things? He was always the pampered offspring of the well off Kuchiki family, his attendants always did '_those little things.' _ I knew he was trying to understand, just as I tried to understand the feeling raging within him because there he was again breaking the vow he had made in front of his parent's graves. By accepting me into the Kuchiki house he was disgracing his legacy once again. It burned my entire body to think that I was causing him so much confusion and pain. I could tell his whole world was almost crashing down upon him. He was tired, his body turgid and fatigued from sleepiness nights full of painful memories that rushed back to him in dreams. Why, if I was the cause of this mess, then why was he so kind to me. I cause the man agony, maybe he should have left me to bleed out on that hill. The most important things in this man's life were quickly disappearing, dissipating because he accepted me. In my heart I knew I was doing this to him but my selfish wants and needs overpowered any logical reasoning. I could think of nothing else but wanting to be with him forever. Selfishness has always followed me, it has been one of my major vices.

I knew where he was taking me, but I was afraid. To live with a noble could alter your life forever, just ask Rukia-Chan. While I was lost in my thoughts of my new home we arrived at the Kuchiki Manor. My eyes noticed and began to gaze wildly at the tendrils of gold that comprised the entry gate and fence. The curls and loops of fantastic shining metal wrapped around the giant house and sparkled in the sun. The Kuchiki Manor made my heart pound, I felt as if I was swooning over a house. The outside panels were a light crème color, almost more yellow then light brown. Impeccable white trim, immaculate in its own way, decorated the house. In the outside entry way a large crystal chandelier glittered sending rainbows in every direction. The exquisite gate began to open slowly, by itself, creaking only slightly as it pushed open farther. I then noticed the walkway that spread out before me as Byakuya began to roll me closer to the doorway. He uttered not a word and trudged along silently. The marble stone of the walkway glistened below me. It was perfect, not chipped, not worn, but… perfect. Cherry Blossom petals floated down in front of me and covered the walkway in what looked like a living pink carpet. Dried blossoms crunched as Byakuya rolled me over them. I looked around to see where the flowers were coming from and noticed to the left side of the grand house a gigantic tree. The shade from this massive creature stretched across the lawn like arms, outstretched and waiting to be embraced. It was breathtaking. A light, but continuous breeze ruffled my hair and added to the serenity and peace of this place. I could see why Byakuya never wanted to leave.

We briefly paused at the bottom of the marble staircase. Byakuya came and lifted me lightly from the chair. It would still be a few weeks until I could walk on my own, thanks again Akako. He cradled me like a child against his chest and strong arms and carried me carefully up the stairs. His steadiness made me wonder if he ever had to walk up stairs carrying an encyclopedia balanced on his head. I didn't even have a clue if nobles really did that crap. As we reached the top of the stairs the double doors, etched with a beautiful design, swung open and through them emerged a small man. He seemed quite old, ever for soul society standards. He bowed to Byakuya.

"Lord Kuchiki, you have returned and with our new family member, I see." I turned my head to see the man's face. Wrinkles depicted the years but his eyes were welcoming. He smiled warmly at me and I knew everything would turn out alright. Byakuya answered him quickly.

"Yes," was all he managed.

"Would you like any help with the girl, my lord?"

"No, just get that obstruction off of my walkway," he answered, head gesturing to the metal wheelchair still placed by the foot of the stairs.

"Yes sir." The old man bowed and went to follow his order. We turned to enter and moved forward into the Kuchiki family manor.


	6. Chapter 6

We stepped inside the manor and the interior of the house was just as beautiful if not more. The floors were perfectly even, shiny and sparkling clean. Ivy was draped from the doorways, cascading down impeccable clean light blue walls. It was absolutely breathtaking. I never would have thought he would live in a place full of so much life, being as he was Byakuya Kuchiki after all. I only got to see so much of the grandeur of his house before he was quickly carrying me up a grand spiral staircase. When we reached the top of the stairs I saw a long and brightly lit hallway. A rich red carpet lined the hallway and made the long room feel more warm. The hall was full of many large dark oak doors all of which were closed. Also on the walls were pictures. Single portraits. I figured these men must be the other 27 heads of the Kuchiki family. We came to the very end of the hallway and he still hadn't spoken to me since we left Unohana's office. I saw the picture directly to my left. It was of Byakuya, not smiling, and looking unhappy, a usual face.

"This is my room," he said stoically as he opened the heavy door with his side and shoulder. This room was ridiculous. A four poster bed was the first thing that caught my attention. It was covered with a golden silk canopy. Covering it was a dark mahogany bedspread turned down a little to show matching silk sheets and pillows. The bed was placed against the east wall, underneath an open widow. This was some swanky shit. He brought me over to the bed and laid me gently on the pillows and covered me with a light blanket.

"Unohana said that you will need bed rest and I will take her orders seriously."

"Yes Byakuya," I answered him, teasing his seriousness.

"Yes, make fun of me all you want. Now I have paperwork to do. I'll come see you soon, get some rest." He brushed the hair from my eyes and rose to leave. He glided out the door, almost as if he was floating on air. He gently closed the door behind him and I closed my eyes, exhausted . My eyes fluttered in and out of sleep before I actually succumbed to total darkness.

A few hours later I jolted awake to the sounds of booming thunder outside my window. It seemed to be coming at me from all directions. The lightning lit up the entire room for an instant and then I was cast into complete darkness again. As the sleep left my eyes and my senses became more keen, I noticed the lightning was colorful. No not lightning, fireworks! I leapt from my bed excited, but still injured and hobbling, to see something I had remembered and loved from my former life. I parted the satin curtains to see the colorful explosions illuminating the sky and sending out sparks of ash tumbling, before burning out upon reaching the ground.

"There beautiful, aren't they?" Byakuya's voice ghosted gently into my ear. Before I could turn around to greet the great captain strong arms clung snuggly to my waist , tight but not painful, comforting.

"Why are there fireworks?" I asked confused, knowing it was no kind of holiday.

"Toshiro's birthday," was the answered returned to me. "Matsumoto always forces him into a party and tortures him until he gives in to letting her buy hundreds and hundreds of fireworks." I laughed and leaned back into the captain's arms.

"Sounds like a Rangiku action," I laughed again but Byakuya just exhaled gently. He seemed sad. "Why didn't you go to Toshiro's party?" I asked trying to lighten his mood.

"Honestly, could you see me at a party? Byakuya Kuchiki does not party." Now that he mentioned It I couldn't see him 'getting down' with the other Captains. His high and mighty act wasn't fooling me. I turned my head to look up at the man holding me so carefully. His eyes were locked to the beautiful colors imploding out the window, but he was distant, almost cold. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked down to me and gave me a reassuring smile. He wasn't ok and I knew it. I arched my neck up to him standing up straighter, stretching my wounded tendon. He was looking out the window again making it impossible to reach his lips. He was just too tall. I gently kissed his chin but recoiled back when he looked down at me. He helped me out, bending down to connect our lips. It was more passionate then I had remembered. I was aching for this, my body yearned for this. I stretched forward and pain overwhelmed me but I continued on. Byakuya's hands left my hips. One traveled to my face and the other held my back, steadying my trembling body. Hr deepened his kiss and grasped me harder. Our tongues caressed and rubbed each others and explored the moist pink cavern. Some pain shot through my entire body, causing me to let out a tiny scream into Byakuya's mouth. The sound was muffled because of our connection and he thought it was a moan. I could feel the sudden and new hardness pressing into my lower back. I collapsed into his arms as my leg finally gave in. The kiss was broken and a sudden rush of air flooded my lungs, from gasping in pain and the need for air.

He caught me gently, a look of concern gracing over his once lustful expression. He knew the look of pain and anguish as it wrote a story across my face. I pouted a little, very vulnerable, very cute. I was now turned, my back completely oblivious to the beautiful explosions still lighting the night sky behind me. I was facing Byakuya and he lifted me up cradling my one leg as I wrapped the other around his waist, planting a swift hard kiss on his lips. I kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his neck and back to his swollen lips, as he carried me over to the bed. He laid me down carefully, as not to injure me more. He climbed on top of me , tenderly laying one leg on each side of me. His voice once again slid gracefully into my ear as he put his cheek gently against mine.

"Are you still in pain?" he cooed.

"No I'm fine, it was just straining," I answered coolly, hiding the slight quiver in my voice perfectly.

"I'm glad." He rose up off of me slightly as I saw a pink firework reflected in his eye. He went to remove himself from my body. I could tell by the hardness growing underneath is yukata that he wanted this more then anything, but he was trying to do what was best for me. I couldn't let him to that to himself and I wanted this more then he could ever know. Before he could remove himself from me completely I violently reached up and grabbed his scarf, pulling him back on top of me, our lips crashing together and the warmth of our bodies touching. I grinded my body roughly against groin and he let a deep groan escape his mouth. There was absolutely no stopping us now. I released his scarf from my grasp and I slowly began to remove it from his shoulders. When it was gone and randomly thrown across the room he began to nuzzle my neck, kissing up and down my collarbone. I felt his tongue warm and wet swrilling around, in and out of the indents in my collarbone. He nipped gently at the skin around the bone just hard enough to leave a mark. A shot of ecstasy ran rapid through my body as I moaned in sweet pleasure, fisting a handful of silk sheets. I reached behind him to the tie of his Yukata and loosened it enough for him to lift it up and over his head. My eyes were now fixated on creamy white skin spread tightly over taunt, hard abdominal muscles. I ran my fingertips over the milky skin, sensually, watching the muscles contract underneath my touch. He was absolutely breath taking. He continued kissing and sucking on my neck, making my body writhe below him. I unfastened the Kensienken head pieces and placed it gently on the bedside table. Byakuya's hair fell gracefully into his face as I felt him reach down to find the hem of my thin nightgown. He found the light piece of fabric and began to slowly lift it off of me, his fingers ghosting over my skin in all the right places. My body was covered in Goosebumps as he finally lifted the barrier between our bodies. He rolled me over once I was completely naked, the only thing remaining was my panties. I was now on top of him and my body fidgeted over how much I wanted him in me. He leaned forward propping himself up on his elbows and grabbing my lips once again into a steamy kiss. My breasts were pushed down, almost flat against my chest but his warmth felt so good. My body quivered violently as I felt Byakuya take my pink nipple into his mouth and sucked tenderly on the sensitive bud. I bucked forward in absolute bliss, feeling his hard arousal brush up against my leg. I needed to do something for him. I ran my hand through his hair lovingly and kissed his cheek. I slowly went down to his chin, neck, chest and quickly flicked my tongue over a nipple teasing a bit before I bit down playfully. Byakuya arched off the bed letting out a breathless moan and threw his head back violently onto his pillow. I just looked up and smiled innocently, continuing down to his stomach. I ran my tongue over the muscles in his stomach and felt him wither beneath me. I moved over to his left side and sucked and nibbled my way down to Byakuya's protruding hip bone. I kissed it gently before sinking my teeth into the sensitive flesh. Byakuya screamed and writhed in bliss. He grabbed my hand that was laying lifelessly beside him and brought it up to his lips. He gently ran his lips over my fingertips. He then opened his mouth and took them in. He sucked my index and middle fingers sensually as my mouth came closer to the waistband of his underwear. I attached me teeth to the band and pulled them down . He let out a throaty groan as his throbbing erection was set free. I nuzzled his heated erection with my nose, breathing softly on the susceptible skin. I followed the shaft down with my tongue, finally tasting Byakuya the way I needed. I could feel his heart beating erratically as I teased the base of his cock, massaging it back and forth with my tongue.

"Oh God, I can't take anymore of your incessant teasing!" I just laughed this statement off and continued to kiss his erection, teasing him a little more sending tremors throughout out him.

"Ahh, please!" he begged. That really turned me on, I loved watching Byakuya Kuchiki beg! The cavern between my legs was becoming soaked between the warmth of our bodies and my need for him. I couldn't tease him any longer, he looked desperate, almost in pain. I took the head of his erection into my mouth swirling my tongue over the head, spreading the pre-ejaculate fluid all over it. Tasting the salty substance is what my body was waiting for. He gasped almost immediately, fisting his hand in my long, red hair. Byakuya bucked up slightly, involuntarily, trying not to choke me. He had no idea what I could do. I relaxed the muscles in the back of my throat and took all of him in. I hummed around the thickness in my mouth sending vibrations to his erection, making him arch and buck feverishly. Byakuya screamed a list of profanities and I sucked him in and out of my mouth. His chest was raising and falling evenly but his face couldn't hide anything .

"Oh, Fuck!" His voice was tense, full of anxiety. I fondled his left testicle with my free hand as the other was concentrated on the same place as my mouth. I knew he couldn't last much longer because his body tensed and I swore he stopped breathing. Then he hit his release. A long, loud and incredible scream left Byakuya's parted, dry lips as he spurted his seed into my mouth. The semen left in my throat tingled on the way down. Byakuya laid back onto his pillows breathless and satisfied. As for me, not even close. I crawled up onto his abdomen and leaned down close to his face, my breast lying flat on his chest. I let my breath travel onto his cheek before I licked the shell of the noble's ear. His erection was awakening once again.

"Fuck me," I whispered to him seductively.


	7. Chapter 7

Byakuya Kuchiki let out a pained cry as he thrust upward to meet my body. I flung my head backwards in pure ecstasy as my body mirrored his movement. His warmth on the inside of my thigh was intoxicating, I wanted to impale myself on him right there. He gently touched my sides and ran his hands lightly to the stitches there. I knew by the sincerity in his eyes that he was afraid, generally afraid to hurt me. If I wasn't injured he probably would have taken me violently right then. I longed for him for so long, but decided not to push him or myself. I leaned forward to kiss his eyelids and he closed them gently to the touch. He ran his hands through my hair and I cuddled into his hand softly. He turned away from me and seemed ashamed.

"I don't want to hurt you, that would be horrible." His comment brought a minute smile to my lips. He was unbelievably adorable.

"Byakuya, I can't wait until I'm healed, I need you **NOW." **I emphasized 'now' and he scoffed at me.

"So selfish," he teased and laughed a little.

"Damn right," I said leaning down to him once again, my hair tickling his cheeks. I kissed his nose softly and giggled at his absurd expressions.

"Please," I begged him. My pleading turned on his inner demons and a devilish smile graced his usually stoic face. He lifted me from the hips in strong, capable arms and moved me down closer to his rigid member. I was excited because I knew my requests had worked. I was a little afraid of the pain that was awaiting me when Byakuya would enter me but I wouldn't risk the ultimate connection of two people because of my cowardice. With his hands still firmly placed on my hips he glided my body down onto him and he entered me slowly. I gasped in pain as he pushed further into me. Tears gathered in my eyes as he pushed all the way in. A quiet, gentle grunt escaped Byakuya as my warmth enveloped him, and he felt my inner walls contract around his thickness. I hummed trying to suppress the pain and fight myself from orgasming at Byakuya's noises. We stayed still as if glued to each other. Byakuya could have bucked up into my body causing me extreme discomfort but stayed stagnant, letting me adjust. I looked down at him, lust clouding my eyes and my thoughts. I licked my lips, "Move," I ordered him. He thrust upward delicately, making my body shiver. He rubbed my back relaxingly with calloused hands, from holding Senbonsakura. I pushed my body to the limit, moving myself in time with each one of his thrusts. My body was angled a bit pushing him deeper in me. A light sheen of sweat created a glistening curtain on our bodies in the dim light of the fireworks. Moans, screams and breathless gasps were emitted from both of us as our bodies lovingly laid connected. Byakuya rolled his head back onto his pillow as began to thrust harder, still being careful of my injuries. My muscles inside twitched and constricted around Byakuya's thrusts. My body began to spasm and shake, tremors of pleasure wrecking my insides. Fire grew in my groin and I knew I was close.

Before I could reach my release I leaned down to him, brushing my body against his chest, kissing him hard. With one solid thrust upwards my body arched backward, head flung back violently and earthquakes of bliss ripped through my body. Every muscle tensed and tingled as I reached and screamed his name during the immense gratification of my release. Byakuya's hands ran over my injured sides as he felt me contract around him and my heat spill from inside me. He shuddered, and I rocked my body forward to help him force out his orgasm. I felt his body tense inside me spreading me open a little more. A throaty groan fell from his lips and he squeezed my hips hard enough to bruise. I rode forward with his as he released all of his love inside of me. He screamed my name and his body began to relax. I collapsed, breathing erratically onto Byakuya's chest. My body rose and fell with his heavy panting and he caressed my face gently, his rough hands then tangled into the roots of my damp hair. He kissed my forehead and I smiled into the soft skin of his neck. Byakuya smiled at me and continued caressing every inch of skin he could reach. I sighed coming down from the mind-blowing high.

"Sayuri, he began,

"Hmmm?" I asked him resting my chin on his pectoral muscle and looked into his slate eyes.

"I love you." He sounded confident this time, gratified. I stroked his lip, tracking the lines with my index finger and leading my hand to gently caress his cheek.

"I love you too, so much." He kissed me tenderly again before lightly lifting me up, disconnecting our bodies. The assorted fluids were now visible on our flesh but neither of us cared. He rolled me to the left side of his bed and wrapped muscled arms around me, protectively. He reached down to lift a satin sheet up to cover us with. My body shivered as the fluids began drying uncomfortably on my thighs. I laid my front flush against his and snuggled in close. He kissed my cheek and chin and came to my neck gently, sucking on soft, sensitive skin. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my back in soothing circles. I sighed again before we both began to feel drowsy and drifted off to sleep, finally connected.


	8. Chapter 8

The next three weeks were a mixture of pleasure and pain. Byakuya did his best at keeping me occupied while I had to lie in bed for days upon end. By the end of my imprisonment, tangled in soft sheets and locked in the arms of the most sought after man in the Soul Society, I was beginning to like my place as the noble's lover. I really wanted to be able to walk, to enjoy the sunshine and to feel the soft green grass betweens my toes. I had to follow Unohana's rules and Byakuya's power trips, even though I tried to explain to him that we had already broken Unohana's 'no strenuous activity' rule. He didn't listen to that of course. But finally the weeks had passed and I felt stronger and had actually gained a little more muscles then before my injuries. Must have been all the 'strenuous activity.' Today was it, I could finally be permitted to move, if Retsu deemed me ready. The sun was streaming through the fluttering curtains and fell in torrents onto my face. I was cuddled deep into the covers, Byakuya's arm draped lightly against my hip, his head resting on my shoulder. I felt the silk of his black pajama bottoms brushing against the back of legs as they intertwined with each other. I felt the muscles in his stomach expand when he breathed out, and sighed in comfort, loving right where I was. The sun got brighter and Byakuya began to stir. I heard him release his breath and he removed his hand from my hip as he stretched. He opened his dark his eyes blinking rapidly, looking more like a child then as esteemed noble. I turned to over him nuzzling into his neck.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," Byakuya whispered tapping my nose with her index finger. How could anyone be afraid of this man. I smiled to him and bowed my head instead of using a verbal greeting.

"We have to actually get up today, Nolan's examining table awaits you." I smiled and gently touched the ends of his hair letting them run through my fingers. Before we could bring ourselves to break away from each other, I heard grunting from outside the window. That's impossible I though, I thought to myself, we are 3 stories up. I looked at him quickly, my face awakened with surprise.

"What is it," he asked me propping himself up on his elbows. "I thought I heard someone outside the window, I scoffed at my stupidity, that's impossible though," I finished.

"You would be surprised what goes on in this place," he answered. Just as he said that a head popped into the window and into our view. I was Akako, looking terribly tired and extremely flustered.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sayuri, half- naked Byakuya," she nodded to us, as her words came out broken due to the lack of breath. Byakuya scowled and reached down to pull the sheet over him to hide his bear chest and I quickly turned my head to escape his glares as I laughed quickly at his discomfort.

"Have you guys seen Yachiru?" she asked us regaining a little breath.

"No," Byakuya answered hurriedly and brashly.

"Well, then she is probably already in your house." Byakuya's eyes grew wide, it seemed he was a bit terrified of the cotton candy headed demon of the 11th squad.

"Oh and by the way," Akako continued completely ignoring Byakuya's expression, "you guys should come drink with us tonight." With that she dropped from the window and Byakuya was already on his feet to close it. "Come now, we have to get going to Retsu's, small talk is just a waste of time." There it was again that noble air, that seemed to make Byakuya off-putting to everyone. I got up from the bed to meet him where he was standing, and pushed myself up against his body, tiptoed, but still tiny in stature, and gave him a soft kiss on his mouth. I shook my head when I pulled away from him and headed for the bath that was connected to his room, leaving Byakuya to get dressed. He just smiled and almost invisible smirk as I walked away.

When I came out from the bathroom Byakuya was dressed and seated at the foot of the bed, waiting for me. I had gotten dressed and done my hair in the bathroom. Instead of wearing my normal

Shihakushou, I opted for a new kimono that Byakuya had gotten for me when I would be able to leave the bed and we could walk the rolling hills of the Soul Society. It was dark pink, my favorite color, and had black flowers cascading down the sides. My hair was pulled back, half up and half down, still a bit damp from my shower. Byakuya just smiled his approval as he rose to follow me down the stairs in case I needed his help. I was still stiff but virtually free of pain and he could tell I was accepting no assistance. We made it down the stairs and to the front door as Byakuya's servants bowed to me as I passed. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. We left the house as Byakuya told the servants what needed to be done that day and I hurried outside to feel the warmth of sun crashing down on my face and shoulder. It seemed as if I had been locked up inside his mansion for three years instead of three weeks. Byakuya was on the top step of the marble stairs, leaning against a stone column as the front door closed behind him, watching me twill around in the sunlight. Before I knew it he had walked past me and I stopped my idiotic spinning to watch him before sprinting a little to catch up to his lengthy stride. He chuckled at me and just continued on, not speaking. The silence was not making me uncomfortable because speechlessness was pure Byakuya, but what was making me uncomfortable was everyone's eyes, continuously searching. Captains, lieutenants, and even non-seated shinigami were watching me. They followed me, their eyes never blinking and never leaving my body, it make my skin crawl. Every so often one of them would turn to make a comment to the nearest person. I could only imagine what they were saying. I continued on my way with my head down, shoulders slumped forward like I was trying to defend myself. Byakuya aware as usual raised an eyebrow at my current situation. He moved closer to me as we continued walking and with the slightest move touched my hand reassuring. His eyes told me not to worry and the smallest touch did make me feel better. Before I could realized we were entering the 4th division and my excitement waned a little to fear. My cowardice reached its highest when I was placed on a cold steal table, its surface covered with a thin piece of itchy paper. Byakuya watched me intently as I squirmed on the uncomfortable table waiting impatiently for Unohana. Soon after what seemed to be hours, the gold door handle turned, signaling Unohana's entry. She bounced through the door smiling and brilliant as always.

"You look much more lively then the last time I saw you," she said to me as she turned to greet Byakuya. She turned back to me and wasted no time and was stripping off my shirt to see my wounds. She ran her fingers along the stitches in my sides. Byakuya looked away, almost angered that is wasn't him touching me. Unohana made an unreadable face as she poked and prodded my injuries with care.

She pulled away from my side to look me in the eyes.

"Your stitches have healed a little awkwardly and pulled away from the skin a little also," she turned to Byakuya to ask him about it as if he was my parent and I the naïve child could not speak for myself. But after all he was my master.

"Did she participate in any unneeded and physical activity?" Byakuya looked at her, eyes sill and unchanging, showing no sign of guilt of what really happened.

"Yes," he answered her. My eyes shot open in fear that Byakuya was going to divulge our secrets of what happened behind closed doors at the Kuchiki manor. I almost fell off that damn table. He continued,

"Those girls, her acquaintances, come to visit her numerous times, I'm sure they were a major cause of this." This statement almost caused me to burst out laughing but I held it in afraid to blow our cover. Byakuya looked seriously at Unohana who just nodded. I knew she didn't believe one damn word he said. She just let it go, knowing that Byakuya hadn't felt like this is years. Unohana Tachiou decided that I was healed enough to remove my stitches and set me free. Unohana's soft hands worked quickly and efficiently, removing the little pieces of thread from my body. I saw the tiny pink scar running down my sides but that was the only trace left of my former injuries. She smiled softly, before turning to leave telling me that I was all set and teasing me that she didn't ever want to see my back here again. I hopped of the table as quickly as possible and fled out the door, forgetting all my manors. As I made it out of the stuff office into the warm sunlight, I knew Byakuya was probably apologizing for my rudeness and that I was in for it. I saw his tall figure emerge from the darkened doorway. His face looked stern but I wasn't sure if he was angry or not. He just stared at me with the most daunting gaze, his disappointment in my actions was apparent. I quickly tried to calm him.

"Bya-kun," I stuttered, looking at my feet. He stopped my sentence with an icy glare and I shifted under the tension. He spoke for me, "I'm in no mood for nicknames," with this he stepped by, leaving me to wonder were the sudden change in attitude came from. His words stung, I knew I had to be strong but I wanted to cry. I pushed every feeling away from me and followed him silently back to the Kuchiki manor. I couldn't figure out what I had done to make him change so drastically. Maybe it wasn't me at all, maybe Unohana had told him something and maybe all our relationship could possibly be was Master and servant.


	9. Chapter 9

When we were safely inside the confines of Taicho's mansion I knew he was angered. His spiritual pressure had skyrocketed. I was afraid the windows would smash and the walls would crack and crumble around us. I still couldn't tell if it was something I did. I was terrified and had never felt so much raw power in the air before. I needed to leave before my whole body exploded, also I wanted to cry. I turned from the fiery gaze and made my way to the stairs. I quickly fled to our room, if I could even call it ours anymore. Maybe I was just over reacting. Once inside I flung myself on the hard floor, tears flowing wildly down my cheeks and to the floor below me. My mind was a mess. What if it was me? Would I have to leave? What if I had done something horrible without my knowledge. I laid face down on the floor almost drowning in tears, feeling the worst.

"Tears?" I looked up to see Akako flipping head first into Byakuya's room. She landed gracefully on her feet without making a sound.

"Why are you crying?" She sounded sincere. Akako came to me, laying a soft hand on my shoulder and lifting my chin with the free hand. I looked at her, eyes damp and pathetic. Byakuya is angry with me, I think he is sick of me, it's all over. I sobbed as she held me to her chest. What was with these people, one day they are trying to filet me and next they are comforting me.

"What?" she sputtered not understanding any words through my sobs.

"He hates me, my heart is breaking." I saw a fire ignite in her eyes as I spoke this last sentence. Akako rose from our sitting position on the floor. Without words, she was exiting my room and I heard her bare feet padding down the hallway and down the stairs. Instead of following probably like I should have, I opted to lay in the bed. As I was pulling up a satin bed sheet I heard something smash downstairs and indecipherable voices floating up the stairs. I caught bits and pieces, mostly Akako's high pitched screams and Byakuya's low mumbles. The front door slammed and I figured Byakuya had banished Akako from his property. I laid still on that bed for about ten minuets before I felt insane spiritual pressure coming up the stairs. I pulled the blanket up over my head, like a child pretending to sleep. I heard the door open and I slammed my eyes closed with accentuated force.

"Sayuri-kun?" I didn't answer just began to breath heavier pretending to be asleep. "I know your awake, open your eyes." I stayed still, silently praying he would just go away and all these feelings with him. I felt the bed shift under his weight when he decided to sit. His hand ghosted over my shoulder and he grasped my earlobe with his forefinger and thumb. He tugged gently pulling my head with him.

"Let go!" I yelled, my eyes fluttering open, still filled with tears. A ghost of a smile graced his smooth face.

"I knew you were awake," he said his voice still full of icicles but melting slowly when he saw the tears. "I believe tears are unnecessary in this situation." I rolled over violently pushing his hand away from me.

"How could you say that! You said you loved me, then acted so cruel. I think now is the perfect time for tears." I had kicked the blanket off me and was now kneeling almost on the edge of our bed. I continued to yell at him, gaining no response as usual. "Your so cold, distant, how can you be so angry with me? I'm sorry I'm not Hisana, Byakuya I will never be. I will never be that perfect , beautiful, little Hisana." The tears came again, faster this time. My eyes were red and painful, and felt almost swollen. I got up to leave, so embarrassed at bearing my heart, stomping angrily across the floor.

"No your not and you never will be." I stopped when I heard him rise from the bed and his voice shook when he spoke. "Your correct about that, you are not her." I turned to leave again but felt him reach out to me and grasp my hand tightly. I turned to him, seeing the left side of his face was swollen and bruised.

He continued on, "I'm do not want Hisana, she is gone and I know that. I want you and only you." He relaxed his grip on me and my anger began to fade. He was becoming himself again. His rietsu had died down quite a bit and his eyes were calm. I looked to the floor and I sighed deeply. I reached out a hand to touch the wound on his face.

"How did this happen?" I asked him, pretty sure I knew the answer already.

"Akako, threw a vase at me because she said that you were upset and I refused to apologize." His pride was a little wounded.

"You came to me, that's all that matters though." I said to him my anger completely gone. He reached a gloved hand to my cheek wiping gently at the tears that stained my flesh.

"I absolutely adore you, and no one, not even Hisana could change that, I see that now." He smiled running his hands through my hair and pulling me in for a kiss. I couldn't even resist. Why was it that every time we kissed, I wanted to lay him on the floor and do him right there, even if we were in public. Our attraction towards each other was to great to be angry for too long. I pulled closer to him so I rested my body against his. I felt him shudder a little at the contact. This never got old. We pulled from each other to breath and I jumped into his arms hooking my legs around his hips. We went right back to kissed and I felt my back slam into the nearest wall, he hoisted me up higher and my body rolled over a steadily growing erection. I smirked into the kiss, licking the outside of Byakuya's lips. He held my body, so he had no arms to touch or undress me. He began to use the best next thing… his teeth. I felt him latch onto the skin around my collarbone as I winced in pain a little as he drew blood. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue cleaning the wound. He placed a soft kiss on it afterwards as if to say he was sorry. I was still in the beautiful kimono and he could not untie that and hold me at the same time. We kissed again and I draped my one arm limply over his shoulder and the other went roughly to his hair. He bought me to the bed and laid me down. Wasting no time he quickly untied the bow holding my Kimono closed. He stripped me of the annoying piece of fabric and licked all the way down to wear my line of my bra was. He bit the strap and slid it gracefully off my shoulder, I reached around to unhook it, this was taking to damn long. He was happy I did, and went straight to work. He gently cupped one of my large breast in his hand as the other went directly to his mouth. I tossed my head back as he pinched one nipple and gently bit the other. A little scream came out as his bit and squeezed harder. He was being more rough then usual, and I loved it. He leaned over me and whispered softly into my ear.

"Sit back against the headboard of the bed and closed your eyes." I did as I was told and scooted up to the top of the bed with my eyes tightly shut. I felt him get off of the bed, thinking he must be undressing. I was right because when he got back on the bed I felt his naked erection brush my thigh. He came to one side of me and grabbed my wrist. He raised the appendage over my head. I felt a soft fabric being tied around my wrist and felt it tighten as it became knotted to the bed post. He then climbed over me to the other side, his erection ran across my stomach making me shiver with pleasure. He did the same to the other wrist and before straddling me again told me to open my eyes. I looked up obediently to notice that I was tied to his bed tightly with his damn scarf. I smirked, how I liked this dirty little game he was playing. I tired to pull seeing how tightly I was actually tied to this thing and when I pulled the knots tightened. I smiled and my eyes filled with lust.

"It seems to me that you are going nowhere." He came down for another kiss, this time hard, biting and nipping, bruising our tender flesh. He erection brushed the side of my leg, coming in contact with soft material of my underwear. I felt him jump at the sensation and he let a soft moan escape from his mouth. I wanted him in me, in me so far it hurt. I was in the mood to rush, to sweat and bleed and cum. I couldn't wait. I bucked up against him moaning, my eyes pleading to be pounded into this bed. He knew exactly what I wanted. Byakuya quickly removed the last piece of cloth that stood in our way. I felt him insert two fingers into me and push them up far. I jolted up wanting more, throwing my head back into the metal of the bed, screaming and writhing in front of Byakuya. He inserted another finger, moving them in and out roughly and fast until my body felt like it was had a hole it was leaking so much. I cried out to him again, over and over again. He pushed my body further and further till I knew I had to release or explode. He felt the my muscles contract and before I could cum into his hand he removed his fingers. I was so close and he was teasing me. I groaned as my near orgasm left me. Before I could say anything I felt his massive cock slam into me, giving me no warning at all. My hands, still pinned above me began burned a bit making the feeling all the more erotic. I screamed his name as he pulled out of me and forced it right back in at an excruciating force.

"Byakuya, harder, harder," I panted. Of course he complied and began fucking me as hard as I thought possible. He leaned over me and licked my neck, biting me as he went down. He flicked his tongue over the perk nipple and thousands of sensations filled my body. He smashed into me harder, faster, groaning with every thrust. His hair was wet dripping sweat onto my stomach and I screamed for more.

"Your… so… fucking… hot… when… you… scream… like… that." he said to me in time with each thrust. I loved when he talked to me like that. Sure I would have loved for him to call me his slave, his slut, but I don't know if such words could come from his mouth. I felt him twitch slightly inside me and I knew he was close. I looked up to see my wrist dripping a little blood from the first layer of skin being rubbed off. The fabric of his scarf was burning my wrist as it restrained me and I loved it.

"Oh fuck yes," I groaned as I felt my muscles become tighter. "Byakuya, Byakuya, I'm going to cum." He answered me with a groan and he released his hot sperm inside me. I screamed in time with his groan and it sounded like someone was getting murdered in the Kuchiki manor. We rode out the amazing feeling as he thrust in me a few more times, slowing his motion down. I sighed softly and he kissed me, his love flowing inside my body. My body was a mess, I was breathing heavy, my head spinning. I was covered in blood, saliva, sweat and semen but it was the most amazing feelings in the world. He pulled out of me, releasing the block between us, as the fluids gushed out onto the sheets below me. He came to my side, gently untying me and wiping at the blood tenderly with his scarf on each wrist. His touch was soothing to the raw skin and he kissed the wounds. It felt good to bring my tired arms down and rest them beside me. I was exhausted and Byakuya saw that. He laid the soiled scarf onto the table next to us and snuggled down into the bed right beside me. He softly kissed at the base of my neck, moving the hair that was sticking there. I crawled closer to him wrapping my arm over a muscled abdomen. He kissed the top of my head and smiled to me.

"You still angry with me?" He asked chuckling slightly.

"No, I think I'm over it," I answered him

"Excellent," he smiled. He seemed happy but I knew there was something he wanted to tell me, something eating at his mind, at his heart. I figured the best bet was to let it go and ask him in the morning. I snuggle closer and started to drift of to sleep. He brushed his hand through my hair gently again and again soothing me to sleep. I was so happy again. I'm kinda glad Akako hit him with that vase.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sun was soft and warm when I woke up later on that afternoon. I was still wrapped in Byakuya's arms but turned to watch the sun begin to sink in the sky and signal nights approach. The sky outside the window was beautiful. It was a portrait of pink, purple, gold, and dark blues. A rainbow of colors filtered through our partially opened curtains. It seemed to be about 5 in the afternoon and I couldn't believe we had slept for so long. He really tires me out. I remembered we had been invited to the party that was being held in my honor and I shook Byakuya harshly to wake him. He swatted me away to stay asleep and ignore me. I built up all the power I had in my body and put it behind my voice.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, get up now!" His Eyes shot open automatically staring at my intently.

"What is it, now?" he asked me.

"We need to get ready for Rangiku's party. You know the one that's for me, the one that's in an hour."

"I'm not going, especial to a party where everyone is intoxicated and acting like complete and total fools."

"Byakuya, isn't it part of your duty as aristocracy to go to the things you are invited to, even more so when it is for your girlfriend?" He looked at me with a burning intensity. He was confused, no one ever talks back to him, except for maybe Ichigo.

"No." was his only answer. I expressionlessly stared back at him as Byakuya proceeded to pull the covers back over his head. I stood there death staring my boyfriend, trying my hardest to make him move with my mind powers. My hands were pushing so hard into my hips that they may be bruised the next day. I felt the slight hatred I had had for him before begin to rise up in me and boil over. I swallowed repeatedly trying to push the feelings back down. I was surprised no tears were forming in my eyes, he always made me so weak but not this time. This time he just pissed me off. My spiritual pressure began to rise as the room grew uncomfortable..

"Fine!" That was all I could say as I stomped from the room and slammed the heavy door behind me. I let my spiritual pressure fade behind the closed door because fighting with him was becoming monotonous, it was always better to give the spoiled brat what he wanted. It was clear he wasn't going to change for anyone. So I decided to leave him alone and do things on my own, with my new found friends. I quickly ran downstairs, did my hair, make-up and changed into the new shihakusho one of Byakuya's servants had made me. I looked all right but I wasn't expecting to see anyone that truly cared about my appearance. He was home in bed. Without a goodbye I left out house still a little angry and my cheeks bright red. I quickly flash stepped to the bar that this party was happening in. It was dimly lit and I could see the the silhouette of the people inside. It looked like there was a lot more here then I had expected. Raucous laughter exploded from behind the doors and I could tell by the sound that Rangiku had already had a few.

I took a deep breath before realizing that I was more then fashionably late for my own party. Exhaling I entered the heavy double doors. For a split second all the noise had stopped and silence soared around me like a summer breeze. In a blink the chatter resumed as everyone greeted me with smiles and loud hellos. I smiled widely as I saw all the people having a great time. There were soul reapers I hadn't even seen before and I knew Matsumoto-San took the liberty to invite them. I didn't mind, everyone was having a great time. I walked boldly into the crowed and waited for everyone's reactions when it hit them that Byakuya wasn't coming. I watched Rangiku's smile disappear as her disappointment with Kuchiki Taicho grew. I saw Uta, Mikazuki and Akako come over to me from the center of the bar, they grabbed me by the hands and lead me to a group of people so I could be introduced to them. I met the Captain of the 13th Squad, Ukitake Jushiro and his followers Sentaro and Keyone. Ukitake had a unique warmth in his eyes and he smiled as he gently shook my hand. Behind his smile I could clearly see the weakness in his body from his disease but his soul was as strong as ever. He reminded me so much of the family I had left behind. Along with Captain Ukitake I met Captain Hitsuguya Toshiro, the boy wonder. He was littler then me, a fact that made me smile uncontrollably. He was genuine when meeting me but soon crossed his arms and shifted his gaze away from me as he criticized Rangiku for being a drunk. I also saw Kenpachi, and his crazy leaked off of him like poison. I now saw where Akako got it from. He has that same crooked smile and pointed teeth. Alongside Kenpachi was Yachiru, his pink haired shadow. She winked at me from across the room. Shuhei was there and he was holding a drink and laughing along with Renji and Ichigo. I watched Akako send a soft glace his way every so often and he would return it with a little smirk. Oh I love soul societies secrets. Everyone else greeted me with the respect I figured they would and I was slowly becoming accustomed to the haughty attitude I was supposed to carry with me at all times. I was friendly to everyone which surprised a lot of the lower ranked officers. I don't believe they were ever treated on the same level as the Captains were. Matsumoto was here and there talking with me ever so often while she pour sake and refiled liquor. She was a good heart and I quickly began to love her company, we were too alike. She almost filled that sister void. I spent most of the night chatting with Rukia who was in no way surprised by her brothers absence, Ichigo Renji, Uta and Mikazuki. When the conversation grew boring I would begin to just watch people and how they interacted with each other. I noticed something very odd within my group of friends. Ichigo hadn't payed one bit of attention to Rukia the whole night, when it's very usual that his world revolves around her. Also that Renji wasn't being the whorish playboy that he usually is. Ichigo seemed to have his eyes fixated on someone else. Sure he was a little drunk but I noticed a spark between Ichigo and a certain red head. Poor Renji, he seemed to be in the direct line of swooning for Ichigo and didn't really seem to mind.

My mind sobered with the fact that this could be happening. Did Renji and Ichigo really have this fantastic secret? Were all of Renji's girls a cover up? The Yaoi fangirl in my head squealed,screamed and danced. I was most definitely interested but I was going to have to wait and see how the rest of the night panned out. Just wait till Rukia's brother and Renji's captain found out about this. Both pain in the ass red heads would be dead and crudely buried under a cherry blossom tree somewhere. Good lord this was getting good.


	11. Chapter 11

The later it got the more drunk and tired everyone became. Minute by Minute people started to say their goodbyes and make their ways back to their respective squad barracks. By the end of the night with morning approaching then only people left in the bar was Rangiku and myself. She was cleaning up a bit when she came over to me. She reeked of Sake but wasn't stumbling, tripping on her words or anything that would clearly give away the amount of alcohol I saw her consume. She was smiling and seemed levelheaded. I sat at a small table in a lighted corner, visibly tired and a little tipsy. I never drank this much but it was starting to wear off.

"You can go home girl, I never need help," Matsumoto said with a wink. I smiled at her and stared at the little bit of drink left in my cup. I thought if i stared hard enough it could show my future. Matsumoto saw the little bit of sadness on my face.

"I was thinking we could walk home together anyway." She stated happily. She took the cup from me and grabbed my hand as we left the dingy bar.

The smell of morning was slowly swallowing the smell of alcohol leaking from the bar. The birds were singing and the air was cool. The stars still glittered in the sky like distant diamonds but the sun was slowly making his appearance in the West. Besides the occasional animals the soul society was quiet. We walked together down the path towards Kuchiki-San's house chatting about nothing particular and laughing like school girls, when suddenly Rangiku's smile dropped from her perfect face. She turned to me and stared intently.

"I'm worried about you all alone in that mansion!" I scoffed at her.

"Matsumoto-San, I'm not alone. You know I have Byakuya-Sama, and all the servants." Her face showed her deep disbelief.

"Like I said, ALONE. Don't get me wrong, I know Byakuya loves you but he can be a jerk, everyone in the soul society knows of his arrogance." She wiggled a little and pouted her lips trying to imitate Bya-Kun's stern face.

"Matsumoto-San!" I said loudly raising my voice to defend Byakuya. As I did this she pressed her skinny finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh, do you hear that?" she whispered. We both huddled quietly together listening. Soon we heard voices rising above the bird songs and the soft rustling tress. Rangiku's smile returned.

"No one should be out this early, LET'S INVESTIGATE!" And with that we were flash stepping off the path and through the surrounding trees. We continued on like this for a few miles into the forest before I saw Matsumoto stop quickly and beckon me near her. The voices were loud and strangely familiar now.

"You are a fucking idiot Renji... REALLY?"

"What, why? What did I do wrong now your highness?!"

Mikazuki was leaning against a huge oak, her hands pressed firmly into her waist and in her face was the red pineapple himself.

"You can't even go to a party for a few hours without getting drunk and acting stupid!" Mikazuki's words came like daggers and her spiritual pressure was getting nuts. "What did you and Ikkaku say to Rukia-Sama tonight? Why is she angry with Ichigo and what the hell have you started now! I swear you can't go any where and keep that useless mouth of yours shut!" She screamed at him and seemed to become breathless with the last sentence.

"I don't know where the hell this is all coming from, we were drunk and having a good time!" He was trying to defend his position, trying to be the man in this situation, but if I knew Miku she wasn't going to let this crap fly.

Renji started to talk once more, "It's time for you to learn your place...subordinate!!" With that last word flames ignited in Miku's eyes.

"Renji, I'm going to rip those stupid freaking eyebrows of off your face!!" She rose quickly to strike him but Renji pushed her back into the tree, hard. He forcefully connected his lips with my best friend's. I was expecting miku to resist, to fight back to hit him, hit him hard right in his "zambimaru" but unexpectedly her body crumpled closer to his and she returned the force of the kiss. His hands pressed her body tightly into the tree.

My mind spun wildly. What the fuck....Matsumoto turned to be wide eyed, grinning and giving me the thumbs up. I felt like and idiot. I was horribly wrong about tonight. God what an ass.

Not really wanting to watch my lieutenant and best friend make a porno, I asked rangiku if we could leave. We didn't hesitate and took off back through the woods to the path.

We Stopped about 50 feet away from the scene to catch our breath. I stood dumbfounded breathing heavily. I can't believe I thought Renji was gay. I was way off, he wasn't gay he was having sex with another one of my best friends. Matsumoto's soft hand grazed my arm signaling that we should go. We traveled in silence and every minute it became a little lighter. We didn't stop until we hit the river that divided the Court of pure souls from places like Rukongai. We sat on the docks together and dipped our feet in the cool running water. Brightly colored Coy that the Kuchiki family bred to put in the river to make it "exceptionally beautiful" swam around below us. A sunshine yellow one made its way over to me and with puffed lips blew bubbles at my feet.

"Even the Kuchiki fish love you!" Matsumoto laughed. I kicked my legs gently and the fish scattered away. I just looked down. I was still shaken by what i had seen and I couldn't imagine what would happen if Akako found out.

"Everyone seems to fall in love so easily around here eh"? Rangiku asked. She totally can read minds. I looked to her and she turned away to look at the fish that returned to swim around at her feet. She blinked and a teardrop hit the water below. The tiny drip of sadness created a ripple in the water. The fish were startled again and darted off for cover under the dock as more tears fell off Matsumoto's lashes.

"Matsumoto..." I started as I reached my hand to her shoulder. She looked up at me, her cool blue eyes flooded with tears and twinkling in the rising sun. I pulled back my hand quickly as she began to speak.

"Don't love a criminal, it's the worse thing you could ever do." She wiped some of tears from her face but they just kept coming.

"Ichimaru Taicho"? I asked.

"Ex-Taicho," she reminded me.

"Rangiku, you will find love, there are many men in the soul society."

"No one like Gin, he made me, molded me. We have the same birthday, did you know that?" I just smiled. I really didn't know what to say. Gin, I haven't heard that name since we talked about the day the three Captains betrayed the soul society. It sounded dirty coming from a loyal, beautiful lieutenant.

Rangiku sniffled a little and with the back of her hand cleaned her eyes and fixed her makeup.

"Anyway booze and lust just covers for all the love I need."

"Rangiku, I know the entire 11th squad loves you. You are beautiful, fun and no one could feel alone with that smile of yours." She moved over closer to and smiled. She leaned into me and Kissed me. We sat there for a few moments as the heat from our bodies grew. _"She couldn't still be drunk could she?"_ I thought. I didn't pull back as the kiss grew deeper and I closed my eyes sinking into her. I just let it happen, I liked it. Our lips separated, desperate for air and she smiled at me.

"Byakuya is very lucky to have you. Now, let's go get some rest." We got up from the dock brushing the dust and dirt from our clothes and put our shoes back on quickly. We flashed stepped quickly to the Kuchiki manor. We stopped at the front door. Rangiku told me she would see me later in the day and to be good. But as she turned to leave she looked back over her shoulder at me and began to speak.

"I wonder what it's like to be you or the person that has your heart." With that she was gone. I let myself in continuously thinking about what Matsumoto had said. I thought about it up the stairs, down the hallway and right into my bed. My brain was confused with the kiss but calmed seeing Byakuya sleeping peacefully. The sun was up fully now and beginning to come through the curtains. A few rays got caught in Byakuya's hair that feathered across his face. The sun danced across his forehead. It made me smile. I kissed him lightly and turned on my side in our bed. I laid there exhausted, confused and happy. The sun rose higher and I closed my eyes drifting to sleep.


End file.
